The Runaway
by Hunter10600
Summary: Andi Cruz is the toughest girl in Miami, who doesn't let anything get to her. But underneath no one knows who she really is. She's just a small fragile girl, with problems of her own. Her family is neglecting her and she's pining hopelessly after a boy she knows will never love her. Running away from her problems seemed to be the only option... Or is it? Adopted from NeonLights55
1. Prologue

Adopted from _NeonLights55's _story/oneshot "The Runaway".

A/N: I got weirdly into this show cuz of my younger sibling(s)/cousin(s)... Like Gravity Falls, and Supah Ninjas, you get the point. Anyways, whenever I ship something I will ship non-stop, which means I'll talk about it alot and read stories, review and write, etc. Sadly, I don't have tumblr... But, I still have FF. So, enjoy this while I try to get over my PJO writer's block! Oh, and yay! EWW was renewed for a S3!

And a big shout out to _NeonLights55_ for allowing me to adopt their story! And to all Jandi shippers, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Andi Cruz angrily kicked at the ground as she stomped through the woods behind her house. Her day hadn't started out right, and she'd had enough, taking to the woods to blow off some steam. As Andi kept her pace, she thought back to what had happened.

She had started her morning as usual, waking up to her alarm and quickly eating her breakfast and getting ready for school before jogging to over Emma's house. She had made sure to clear any evidence of her existence in the kitchen and house by washing all the dishes, keeping quiet through her shower (and using cold water so they wouldn't run out of warm water), and making sure not to forget anything as well as picking up after herself. She was lucky enough to slip out the door before her mother would wake up because she knew if there was something their little "princess" Alli didn't like, the blame would immediately fall on her.

At Emma's, Andi listened carefully to Emma's problems of Daniel and witch powers, supplying a comforting answer here and there. She wished she could say something to Emma about Alli and her parents, but she knew Emma would take Alli's side. Because even if they were best friends, she knew Emma wouldn't be able to believe someone like Alli would do any harm.

On their way to school, Andi had felt a certain feeling that she was forgetting something. That came in the form of a test in math, and her homework. The afternoon earlier, she was dealing with a few family issues that her dad had decided to bring up concerning her image. She'd gotten a stern lecture about her choice of wardrobe, and how she dressed would influence their "precious little princess's" choice in wardrobe as well. Andi had privately rolled her eyes, as the lectures seemed to be more frequent and were always concerning Alli, something that was beginning to annoy the hell out of her.

Her dad had caught the eye roll and had her do the chores for the night, leaving no time for her to reluctantly finish her homework or study. Her grades weren't bad, but they were beginning to suffer due to her parents' constant nagging. Unfinished homework usually meant detention. With Principal Alonso. She hoped being friends with Emma would help, she couldn't risk having her parents know about the detention.

The nagging lectures she'd always received were either about her streak of "badass-ness" that her parents had been previously fine with, her choice in wardrobe (which, again, was something her parents were previously fine with), and, well, everything they could think of. Her family, in a loose sense of the word, now seemed like they didn't want her.

When she arrived home from detention, which went awkward since Daniel was there, she was looped into another fight with her mom. However, instead of standing on the sidelines, Andi had decided to defend herself. Which had escalated into a really, really bad situation.

* * *

"Where have you been, young lady?!" Her mother's voice echoed through the house the second Andi walked through the door.

"I was at practice," She lied effectively, "My phone died so I coudn't call you." Upon entering the kitchen, she found her mom cooking dinner.

"Alli was crying today that she couldn't find her dolls," Her mom said, once she entered.

"And?"

"I went to look for them," Her mom faced towards her, as she said this, "And guess what I found in your room?" Before Andi could answer, her mother held up her sister's beloved toy dolls, however, they were in terrible condition with their heads twisted and legs and arms in different sockets and their clothes shredded and torn.

"That wasn't me, mom," Andi began, however, she was only interrupted by her mom.

"What have I told you about pestering your sister!?" Her mother yelled over her.

"I didn't do that!" Andi complained, "She must've planted it in my room, that little brat!" She muttered under her breath. "And I have to go, I have a project with Emma."

And with that she bounded up the stairs. Upon entering her room, Andi threw her bag on the floor and proceeded to face plant on her bed. After a few beats, she could hear her mother's pounding footsteps and she sighed tiredly.

"Mom! I said I didn't take it!" She stated, once her mother appeared at her door.

"Then why was it here!?"

"Okay first of all, what were you doing in my room?! Haven't you heard of privacy?! And second, I didn't do it!

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady!" Her mother looked at her in the eyes, and Andi couldn't take it anymore.

"No! I'm tired of being blamed for things like this just because of Alli!" Andi yelled, venom lacing her tone. "Ooh, Alli's a pretty little princess!" She mocked, "Alli's the perfect little girl! Ooh!" She continued, "She can't do anything wrong because she so perfect!"

"Andrea Cruz!" Her mother said in aghast, her eyes wide and mouth hanging.

"No! Don't you dare 'Andrea Cruz' me! I'm sick and tired of being treated like an outcast by my own so called 'family'!" She cut her mom off, adding quotation marks to the word family.

"I wish things were like before, but no! Alli came into my life and she's ruined it! She has all the attention, and anything she wants is simply handed to her! What happened to earning whatever you wanted?" She huffed angrily, while her mom stood still in shock.

"You never bother asking me what I want, and you never seem to have time for me!" She laughed bitterly as she continued, "I wonder what would happen if I disappeared! I bet you wouldn't even care! You probably wouldn't even notice!"

Andi furiously shook her head, the tears starting to fall.

"But if little Alli disappeared, I bet you'd call the SWAT team and blame it on me!"

"Andi-" Her mom reached towards her, trying to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Andi merely shrugged it off.

"You know what, forget this! You're not my mom; you're just a shell of who she used to be! And the same goes for dad. I'm out of here!"

With that, she pushed her way past her mother exiting her room with a huff.

* * *

And after storming out, Andi had ran into the wood before her mom or dad could yell to her, grabbing her phone, purse and keys on the way out and making sure to slam the door. Deep in thought, Andi made her way down the trail she'd come to know, and love. It led to a place she had once cherished with her family, however that was before Alli had come into their lives.

Upon reaching the area, Andi sighed. The sight was breathtaking, and she could feel some of her anger beginning to fade away. Before her was a clear lake, that swirled with life as tropical fish swam around. The sun, which had began to set, sent rays of warmth and sparkled glitteringly on the clear lake. Tall trees surrounded her keeping the lake closed and secure, away from everybody.

Andi had discovered the lake when she was a toddler, after wandering off and getting lost in the forest. She'd been angry, and her dad had been so worried when she'd run off. That was before. Her visit to the lake had calmed her, as it was clear enough for her to see the beautiful tropical fish and play with them.

As she matured, she found herself visiting the serene and tranquil lake more and more often, especially after the birth of her younger sister.

Once Andi found a log to sit on, she buried her face in her hands. She was frustrated, and she was feeling sorrowful and hurt. Those feelings began morphing, and Andi could feel her anger coming back. She was angry. At the world, at her parents, at Alli. And at herself as the tears began streaming down.

Andi was a tough and determined girl, and she didn't back down from anything. She didn't let any words affect her, because she never took anyone's opinion to heart. But just because she was tough didn't mean that she was insensitive.

In other's perspectives, she was that badass girl', the one everybody knew not to mess with. She was laid back and cool, and didn't abuse her social status. She didn't bully any kids just because, and she stood up to Maddie Van Pelt. Everyone looked up to her.

But underneath it all no one could see the small frail girl inside, who was damaged by years of neglect, raised under the circumstances of a poor lifestyle and pining after a boy she knew she could never have. She was only human, after all, and even if she could force a smile or fake a laugh, there were times she needed to break down.

She never liked it when guys would make sexist remarks about how a girl like her didn't belong on a swim team with guys. She was fine around her other teammates, as Daniel and Jax defended her name, but inside their words hurt, and anger boiled. She had bit back a, "Fuck you!", and instead sent death glares their way.

She hated gossip and rumors, specifically the ones concerning her, as they involved her apparently "abominable" and "trashy" clothing style. She didn't understand why clothing was such a big deal, as she'd heard much gossip in the locker rooms while she was changing, as a few girls whispering. That was why she made sure to swap out their clothes while they were taking too long in the shower after gym class.

After all the anger, what was there to do next? Andi would usually find herself calm after some revenge, but when the words would stay on her mind and they'd begin digging into her heart, what was there to do?

She was Andi Cruz, the toughest and most badass girl in Iridium High, and probably all of Miami. Who could she turn to without receiving a questioning look? Bad girls weren't supposed to cry...

A snapping twig caught her attention and she immediately bolted from the log and took cover behind a tree nearby. She hoped nobody had followed her, since this was the only place she could think and be alone.

Keeping quiet, Andi positioned herself in a defensive stance. She was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and she certainly wasn't afraid to show it.

"If only I had my chainsaw," She muttered under her breath as footsteps became louder.

She was shocked to find the leather clad boy of her dreams standing before her, Jax Novoa, with his hands raking through his hair repeatedly in what seemed to be a nervous tick.

"He kinda looks cute with when he's worried," Andi thought, and she couldn't keep the giggle that was bubbling out. Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked down when Jax turned towards her.

"Who's there?" His accent was even more _accented_ with panic lacing his tone. Andi couldn't help the smile that was tugging at her lips. Sadly, that meant another giggle, which she desperately tried to shut up by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Hello?" More leaves crunched as Jax walked around. "Anybody there?" Andi bit her tongue, as she could hear Jax moving through the forest. She heard him sigh and listened as wood creaked. Peeking her head, she found Jax sitting on the log where she was before, with his back turned towards her.

She could hear him muttering to himself, and could only catch bits and pieces.

"Can't...but...she's...love...dad...powers..." She stepped closer towards him, however, in doing so she stepped on a twig. Jax acted fast, whirling around and quickly balong his fists. She could see him visibly relax once he knew it was her.

"A-Andi? What're you doing here?" Jax stuttered out, once he lowered his fists and sat back down on the log. Suddenly, the feelings all came back to her as she remembered what had gone down with her mom. Tears began welling up, and she looked at her new Chuck Taylor shoes, trying to distract herself as she found a seat next to Jax.

"Hey," His voice softly whispered as he tilted her chin up and brushed her tears away with the his thumb.

"T-Thanks," She let out shakily, and she hugged herself keeping her arms from the cool breeze that blew by. Darkness was approaching swiftly and looking back, leaving the house without a jacket was a bad idea, as she was dressed in a lace Batman shirt and dark ripped skinny jeans. She was suddenly met with a warm pair of arms and a jacket draped over her shoulders.

She looked questioningly at Jax who only smiled in return. She could see the understanding pooling in his chocolate brown orbs. She leaned into him, and her worries melted away as she began sobbing uncontrollably into his neck, and probably staining his shirt with the light mascara she was wearing.

He hugged her, welcoming her sobs, and never questioning why or what. He was just simply being there for her, lending her a shoulder to cry on, and that was something Andi needed at the moment.

She forgot about the world, and her anger dissipated, as she focused on him and his arms that wrapped around her in a comforting hug. She wasn't tough or sensitive in Jax's arms. She wasn't anything like that, she was just... herself. There was no mask to hide behind, nor was there fear for the small frail girl, but only love.

* * *

A/N 2: This a prologue by the way. There's some stuff from the oneshot that _NeonLights55_ published in here, but I saved some for later when the story will develop. I'll be writing it as close to the one-shot as possible, adding in some twists and turns, so keep your eyes peeled.

I stayed up two nights working on the first draft then I accidentally pressed the back button (on mobile using the desktop/tablet mode) and it didn't save, so I stayed up another two nights trying to perfect it. Just thought you guys should know. XD Enjoy!

If you liked this and would love more, then click that review button and tell me what you think! I won't ask for reviews to update, but they do help motivate me to write. So, be sure to review, favorite or follow this story!

And once again, another shout out to _NeonLights55 _for allowing me to adopt their story! Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. AN: Poll & Updates

**11/4/14**

**A/N: Sorry guys, even though I swore that I'd never do it... I've had to. This isn't an update, as you've noticed, an I'm sorry I haven't been able to update but school's been here and there, I got sick (that was for the last 3 weeks) and overseas travel for school. So, yeah.. Just wanted to tell you'll that I'm never gonna abandon this story and that I've gotten a poll up. It's about how you guys want me to update and such. Again, I'm sorry about not updating in a really long time and I'll do my best to get back on track! **

**Remember to go to the poll and vote! If you guys have suggestions, go to the story that you want to have updated a certain way and review for it. I'm really sorry for not updating and again, I'll try to update when I can. **

**Edit: I just realized that today was Election Day in the US... **

**(This A/N will be taken down once a new chapter has been published and will be attached to it..) **

**Sorry again,**

**Hunter10600**


	3. AN: Poll 2

**A/N:Accompanying my other poll, which story would you like to be continued ASAP? **

**Both these polls will be up for a month from Friday, November 7, 2014 making the deadline Friday, December 5, 2014. (11/7/14 - 12/5/14) Your votes will be tallied and I will begin binge writing (that's a thing right?) all through my Christmas break and New Year's and all other weekends and then I'll update the stories/story as per your votes. **

**So, which story? Vote, Vote, Vote!**

**1. Alter Ethan?**

**2. The Runaway**

**3. The New Archer**

**4. Lincoln High, Meet the Boyfriend**

**5. Survival **

**6. Resurrection**

**7. Reunion in Paris**

**8. House of Homecomings**

**9. Gemini**

**10. Kiss! Kiss!**

**11. They're What!**

**You can review on the stories what you want or just PM me what you want updated with the subject "Poll #2: Vote" So, yeah... Sorry for this not being an update.. ;( **

**Remember, both these polls will be up for a month from Friday, November 7, 2014 making the deadline Friday, December 5, 2014. (11/7/14 - 12/5/14) Your votes will be tallied and I will begin binge writing (that's a thing right?) all through my Christmas break and New Year's and all other weekends and then I'll update the stories/story as per your votes. **

**Okay guys, **

**Hunter10600**


End file.
